


One Piece Writings from Tumblr

by Ro_Rozene



Series: Pirates, Marines, Revolutionaries, and More Pirates! [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Comedy, Fluff, Multi, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Scenarios, Size Kink, Smut, Soulmates, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro_Rozene/pseuds/Ro_Rozene
Summary: 2021 Writings from my op tumblr blog [dreamingrouge] that I am backing up here!
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Reader, Heat (One Piece)/Reader, Killer (One Piece)/Reader, Monkey D. Luffy/Reader, Portgas D. Ace/Reader, Sabo (One Piece)/Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Series: Pirates, Marines, Revolutionaries, and More Pirates! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086350
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	1. Before You Read and Requesting:

Hello and welcome! I hope everyone had a beautiful start to this new year! As you know this series is to back up my writing from tumblr- Which means it should only be here and tumblr. That and the easiest way to contact me is through tumblr.

* * *

Now before we get started- I am much slower with requests this year and it is explained better on tumblr but basically I am going through mental/familial challenges right now. When I do wish to write and not receive a burnout from writing for one fandom I write for others. Which means, of course, I write for the heck of it and when I am motivated. **Your request is not guaranteed.** I haven't had a problem so far with ao3- Y'all are so sweet over here so thank you for being understanding of that already. Now let's get on to the basics-

My blog can be found here **where requests need to be sent to** (Please read the rules before sending any): [DreamingRouge](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/)

Rules before Requesting can be found here: [Rules](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/634151296166920192/rules-for-requests)

* * *

**Most of these will be a combination of Safe for work stuff and Not safe for work stuff! I do put warnings and urge that only 18+ read the nsfw (but of course I am only a human that can't stop others lmao)**

  * I am posting the date the writing was originally published on Tumblr in the notes along with the link to it.



  * I always give warnings about the genre and stuff before the actual work.



  * The title and whether it is a headcanon, scenario, or one-shot will be in the title and/or notes along with the gender of the reader (Female/Male)



  * If it just says Reader that means it is Gender-Neutral or Non-Binary!



Anyway I hope anyone here who decides to read through my stuff likes them, and if you do, comments are always appreciated! (I love hearing what people love or hate to love, it adds years to my writing existence).

Have fun reading!


	2. Stars and Dreams [Trafalgar Law x Female Reader] Soulmate/Magic AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: Hello!!! (＾ω＾) Can I request one-shot soulmate au and (magic au? Idk if you name that. 😅) Law x fem! S/O? Okay it’s more like a legend. If a person meet another person (in form of a star) in their dreams they’re are soulmates together. Law sees her, her appearance is form of a star but he can hear her voice clear and well. Same opposite for fem! S/O. The timeline is somewhere in Punk Hazard. And she’s by the strawhats crew. When she meets Law she thinks “hey! His voice is sounds familiar.” She has often dream it if she sleeps. She has also heard the legend of soulmates. If they touch each other. Then both in their body shines a bright light. Like magic. And if they sleep again. Then she sees not the star form but person Law standing before her. That’s it. I hope it’s not to difficult. 😅 And take your time all you need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on January 2, 2021 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/639243251103268864/stars-and-dreams)
> 
> Trafalgar Law x Female Reader
> 
> Soulmate/Magic AU!
> 
> Warnings: Fluff- tooth-rotting fluff, Slight angst that is fixed with more fluff, probably grammar like always- Technical spoilers for Punk Hazard but I try to be as vague as possible and skip to the end of it.
> 
> Words: 1746

Alright! The first request of the year! I saved it from last year because I am beaming with confidence (and I am such a sucker for fluff and soulmates alkdafs) FLDSA I don’t think this classifies as a magic au but I sure as heck am putting that down because stars??? They are freaking magical fluff to me. This was so fun to do so thank you for requesting it!

* * *

You loved going to sleep. You loved it so much and the whole crew knows why- You are one of the lucky few who has been blessed to have a soulmate. Some would consider it not lucky at all since it is so uncommon and more like a legend- But you love it so much.

You love the idea of solely being someone’s and them solely being yours.

The first time you had this dream was roughly when you were twenty. The shock that this legend of seeing your soulmate in the form of a star was beyond shocking to you. He was too bright of a light as a star, and you wondered if you appeared that way to him- If you were just as bright and mysterious to him. Even so, you loved to stare into the light of the star. Even if you could not see his physical form you knew immediately that you loved him. The second you heard his voice too- You melted. He was perfect in every way even if you have yet to learn more about him.

The part that saddened you was even though you could talk to him in your dream- You were not really talking to him. It was only a dream so whatever information his voice gave you, was all in your head. You had no true way of knowing who he is, what he liked, his name, where he was from, absolutely nothing. It made you a bit heartbroken because this was the sad part- You were destined to be together but the only thing you had to go off from was the sound of his voice.

So, it was around six years ago long before you joined the Straw Hats that the dreams started. The dreams were vague and very rare to happen at first until you did join the Straw Hats two years ago.

They got more constant and you loved to fall asleep and dream away to hear his voice. You tried to memorize it for when you were awake in the real world on islands. To try and pinpoint his voice but it was in vain.

Slowly- Ever so slowly, you began to accept the fact that you may never meet him. It broke your heart, but you began to accept it while you and the Straw Hats were split up, and eventually, it just hurt to go to sleep and dream of someone meant to be yours, but you may never have. You started to avoid sleeping.

~*~

For Law- Things were different.

When he first got the dream at age twenty, he denied it. He thought that soulmates were just strictly legends- Something not real. Until that dream and because of how much it made him feel- Alive and surprised that he may be able to love someone and receive their love in return, it frankly scared him.

He avoided sleep whenever he could- He avoided the fact that he has a soulmate.

He did not want one- He did not want to risk losing the person meant for him since he just kept losing people when he was younger.

It terrifies him and he hates it.

He will be stubborn for the next six years but eventually as the dreams got more frequent and he had no choice but to hear your sweet voice- He started to fall and hard.

It pissed him off greatly but since he slowly started to give in and felt the overwhelming love drift to him in his sleep from your star, he… Started to love to sleep when he can. He enjoyed it so much. To hear your sweet feminine voice call for him- Even if it may just be his mind doing that for you he loved it nonetheless.

Though- He did realize he could not let his dreams, his soulmate, ruin his plans for Doflamingo. He tried to keep a strict schedule and since he knew the possibility of dying was there- He tried to sleep and hear your voice so it can be one last comfort he has before the possibility of the next day taking his life comes.

He pursued his plan- Got to Punk Hazard, waited for someone he put his bid on to get there- Monkey D. Luffy to create an alliance with him. What he did not anticipate was to hear that familiar voice coming from his crew.

It became unreal to him and he did think he was going a bit crazy- But… According to the legends, all he had to do was touch you then after this terrible mission he can sleep, and hopefully- He will find out if you really are his soulmate or if this was all just a terrible dream leading him on and making him believe he can be loved in this unforgiving world.

~*~

You were exhausted. And really grumpy. Those two things did not match well, and it made your brain foggy- Definitely not a good thing when you got to Punk Hazard. An island that seemed to be swarming with enemies.

It was cold and you were miserable- Then you heard an annoying voice trying to make an alliance with your captain- Wait, you know that voice.

You couldn’t place it, but you were fairly certain it may have been from your dream. That is your initial thought until Robin informs you that they all met him back Sabaody Archipelago- Trafalgar Law. You do not recall- You remember a polar bear but that is it.

While everyone was fighting you had gotten lost with Zoro and the poor fool got split up with you and you were looking all over for him so you can’t really remember much. It is a shame since that mostly means you met him- Maybe you think it was his voice because of how loopy you are. You should really sleep after all this.

It becomes a hassle to keep up with everyone, but you are used to being exhausted now and days. The others do keep an eye on you when you become a bit dazed, they help you a lot.

Eventually- All the chaos your crew, Law, and the marines ensue on the island comes to an end- Law has Caesar successfully tied down for the next part of the plan he wants you guys to help him with- Going to Dressrosa.

But for now- Everyone, including the marines, is enjoying dinner together after that long and hectic journey of bringing Punk Hazard’s facility to an end. You wait patiently for your food- Waiting for everyone else to get their fill- Even arguing with Sanji and Chopper (who has been concerned about your health) that you can wait.

You sit down and feel the exhaustion creep up on you and nearly smother you then and there but then- You feel a hand on your shoulder and a warm bowl of stew being offered to you.

You look up to see it is Law who has his eyes narrowed down at you.

“You should listen to your doctor more. He informed me about your sleeping habits, and it isn’t good to be low on energy so you should eat up,” He states rather coldly.

You do not take it to heart. You smile and thank him.

“I appreciate the worry now that we will be working together. Oh- I suppose we still do not know each other well from Sabaody. I am (Name),” You say softly.

He narrows his eyes down but replies, “Trafalgar Law… Unfortunately, (Name) we did not have the pleasure of meeting at Sabaody. I would have remembered but it is wonderful to finally meet you now. You should rest up.”

He leaves before you can process what he said. You are shocked- Because if you truly did not meet him but just his crewmember… Then that means you may not be that loopy. That the voice you fell in love with but have been avoiding is really his.

You hate to say it but… You feel the need to fall asleep. You hate the feeling of hope just in case you are wrong.

~*~

Law is excited. He touched your shoulder, thankfully not like a creep, but as a genuinely concerned doctor. Now he just needs to wait to see if the star will turn to you tonight- He hopes it does but the part of him that does not want to risk losing anyone ever again also hopes it doesn’t.

They sleep there that night deciding to rest up before going on the move to Dressrosa- And like always he is excited to go to sleep, to hear her voice.

Sleep came fast and easy for him- He welcomes the bliss of a clear mind and how he lands in a meadow-like area surrounded by stars- The main star being his soulmate’s form. He waits with anticipation and slowly the star does begin to transform. He can’t help the blush on his face or how he feels the sudden happiness that it is true.

The star turns into your physical form.

He finally found his soulmate.

~*~

Upon waking up- You feel heated. You feel a total sense of comfort and you feel better. That was one of the most peaceful nights of sleep you got since you avoided sleeping and- It was worth falling asleep. You could cry tears of joy from seeing the star turn into Law.

But now that you are awake and you know who your soulmate is- How do you go about it? Do you even assume he had the same thing happen to him?

You are suddenly anxious as the smell of food wakes you up further. That means people will be gathering for breakfast and you all are off to Dressrosa afterward. That means you get to see Law- You feel even more anxious.

However, you do not get the time you needed to compose yourself.

Instead, you hear a knock on the girl’s door- Nami and Robin long awake and letting you sleep since you haven’t lately, and you feel your nerves light on fire as you open the door to see Law standing there.

You notice the blush on his face and the gentle look in his eyes. He decides to address the issue first. You can hear the happiness in his voice.

“So- We are soulmates.”

You smile back.

“Yeah- I guess we are.”


	3. Size Kink nsfw Headcanons [Kid, Killer, Heat]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ophoney requested: Roze! I just realised your requests were open and since I’m in love with the way you write, who would I be if I didn’t jump at the chance to send something in? I would be extremely happy if you indulge my Kid Pirates thirst, so could I please request NSFW headcanons for Kid, Killer and Heat and how they would react to their s/o having a size kink? Totally not calling myself out. Hope you’re well, and if this request doesn’t work for you, obviously you can turn it down xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on January 19, 2021 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/640803439713058816/size-kink-n-s-f-w-headcanons)
> 
> Kid, Killer, Heat x Reader (Gender Neutral/Non-Binary)
> 
> Warnings: n s f w / spicy- Meaning adult content. Size Kinks, No actual intercourse in this but the character’s imaginations are wilding, Kid is basically ready to destroy your area but ends up being too much of a horndog adfljkalfdj the other two are like what- I’m also vague to try and make Reader as gender neutral and non-binary as possible!
> 
> Words: 1420

ALKDFA I am so sorry for the wait Honey! But at last, here is your request! I was lowkey nervous to post it because I feel like I do not have a good grasp on the Kid Pirates, but I am still pretty happy with how these came out. I am so sad that Heat does not have a lot of time/personality written in his wiki, so I hope his turned out okay. Anyway, enjoy Love!

I highkey have a size kink too so this was up my alley afjdklasfdjsa

* * *

**Eustass Kid-**

  * He finds out much sooner than you would expect



  * And to be honest- It is because this man is probably horny as hell so he will be bringing up sex into your relationship much earlier than one should



  * Like “Hey- You wanna go fuck?” Not romantic at all but he will eventually have his moments the longer you are in the relationship



  * But that is okay because you disclose to him your slight concern about how much bigger he is compared to you- Then the more you keep talking… The more he realizes that you seem to be getting quite flustered or… Enjoying the thought of his larger frame towering over yours



  * It clicks immediately for him



  * You are worried but turned on the max about his dick stretching you out



  * But he is sadistic so he will wait until you admit it because he is also finding this revelation hot as hell



  * He will either play innocent and push you into hot make-out sessions that leads you wanting more before he “remembers” he has to do something or the more likely version- He will snap



  * He will realize that oh boy- He has a size kink too and he does not want to hold back any longer- Not when you got him dreaming about it



  * He will literally have wet dreams too lfalsdk All probably too hardcore for the fact you guys haven’t even had intercourse together yet



  * So, he tells you that



  * That is when the dirty talk ensues- He wants you to know how much he has been dying to everything with you but with your “concern” which is a valid one if he thought it was legit- He would offer to do oral first



  * Homeboy wants to go down on you but because of this newfound love for the size kink he REALLY would want you to go down on him and see how much your mouth will stretch around his dick- How warm and wet it would be in your oral orifice, how much you could possibly take him before you choke- The rounds you guys can make, it gets his blood boiling



  * Though if you agree just like that, he will probably cream his pants then and there since he overworked himself with his imagination akldfjalk



**Heat-**

  * The talk with him would happen rather casually and out of nowhere



  * Like you would just be cuddling or talking- No sexual tension is spotted anywhere and then you just say



  * “Oh Heat- I have a size kink”



  * It takes him a good moment to process what you said, get confused on what you said, before realization slaps him in the face and the poor baby becomes flustered



  * Why would you suddenly make this peaceful environment turn hot?



  * Now he is over-aware of how big he is compared to you and god- Just like that he has a boner



  * This man is speed- He will do whatever it takes to make sure you do not see it



  * He is embarrassed at how fast his dick got hard at just that one sentence and you continued on like nothing so he will pretend he is not horny all of a sudden



  * Like Kid- Heat gets wet dreams because of this however he is willing to more than wait until you actually come to him and want to try something



  * (Since we don’t know much about Heat I’m going to pretend he is the gentleman of the crew alfkdjakl and he also has a temperature kink)



  * He is mortified but if things go on too long without you going to him for any sexual needs- He will masturbate to the thought of you, he will feel bad since he does not know your boundaries, and this is probably where he would come clean depending on his guilt



  * You have never seen a more nervous man than him when he apologizes for getting off to the thought of you-



  * He thought you would be horrified



  * Instead, it is your turn to be flustered because would you look at that? You get off to the thought of him too



  * You would have to be the one to jump on the train of more confessions- Since you did already say you had a size kink out of nowhere you torture the poor man with your fantasies of him



  * How you would love if he wrapped his large hand around your tiny throat- Just to emphasize on the size different



  * How you wondered how big his dick is, how wide it is, if it would even fit in you regardless- You are more than curious to know and find out



  * Admitting all this may cause Heat to cough out a flame from how hot he is feeling now



  * But now that you are on the same page- You both will definitely find out soon ; )



**Killer-**

  * ~~Arms… His arms can crush anyone… Is an arm kink a thing? Because sign me up. Lol Idk but his arms is what shows the size kink for his lmfao~~



  * You never ever wanted Killer to know about your size kink



  * You were supposed to live in peaceful bliss and hopefully never show him that you did have one



  * You weren’t even sexual with him until recently and dear god- It was one hot make-out session, a very very rare thing with Killer since he hates being without his mask, that made you realize how bad your size kink was



  * It was this passionate session when you felt his large covered hard-on rubbing against your thigh, and the way that his arms cradle you underneath him, in an almost protective manner, shielding you from the world- That it hit you like a brick



  * You were already in a heat of passion with him so when the moan you let out turned out way louder than you expected because you realized how fucking big he was, how perfectly small you were compared to him- It was that loud ass moan that made you realize- Oh shit he is going to know



  * He pulled back immediately, lust in his eyes from hearing your moan of pleasure and he asked what he did for you to do that- How he could make you do that again



  * It was a very pure moment of him wanting to please you, but you felt mortified that you did that-



  * You could not lie in this situation since that would go wrong- And how could you lie when he did in fact make you moan?



  * It was not just a particular thing but his entire being that turned you on in that second



  * How do you explain that?



  * Your face feels so hot from embarrassment because now you have to tell him as he slowly rocks into your thigh waiting for an answer



  * He is turned on too and you would be a monster if you denied him of knowing



  * “It isn’t anything you did- It is… All of you? You’re so big, so hot, and I’m so… Small- Fuck.”



  * He stares at you for a moment- Long and hard as he tries to decipher what you just said, why you sound so embarrassed, and he realizes that it is a compliment- That you are trying to say you complement each other because of the drastic size difference. You have a size kink



  * Not sure if he understood, you try again being more clear: “Fuck- I have a size kink. I’m so turned on at the thought of you trying to fit in me- We both know it will be a challenge and god- I know you will not want to hurt me so we need tons of-“



  * Patience/Practice- Killer is done for- You just straight-up murdered him and sent his soul to heaven because that is the hottest thing he could have heard of and coming from his significant other? You find him hot because of his size



  * Well, hot damn- He thought you were always fucking hot but because of what you said you may have just given him a size kink too-



  * Self-control is highly difficult but Killer does stop the session from continuing there because as you said- He does not want to accidentally hurt you but he does come prepared next time ; )



  * Also, like Heat, Killer becomes overly aware of how big he is compared to and that leaves a lot of extra time together when he has the urge to leave with you




	4. ASL Reacting to a Celestial Dragon Wanting Their S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous requested: Could do hc’s for ALS reacting to some Celestial dragon being like “this is my spouse now” and pointing at their S/O but like their S/O deadass, without any hesitation says “oh ew” and then just BOLTS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally published on February 10, 2020 | [Tumblr Link](https://dreamingrouge.tumblr.com/post/642762836966244352/asl-reacting-to-a-celestial-dragon-wanting-their)
> 
> Ace, Sabo, Luffy x Reader (Gender-Neutral/Nonbinary)
> 
> Warnings: Just fluff and comedy and a creepy Celestial Dragon
> 
> Words: 675

THIS WAS FUNNY TO IMAGINE- The was a great request and I loved writing it so much. Thank you for sending it in Anon and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Portgas D. Ace-**

  * Ace is already very protective of his significant other because if he is with you that means he trusts you and you actually make him feel safe


  * So if anyone threatens that you bet he will not back down from that


  * However, in this case, if it is a Celestial Dragon- I can’t imagine him ignoring that. They are bad news all around but he does need to think about what happens if he acts, what Whitebeard will say to that


  * That is until the Celestial Dragon points right at you and says “Take that one. I want them to be my next spouse”


  * Suddenly- Just like that, Ace can’t think straight nor see straight


  * He is about to whip out some flames but then you immediately answer that Celestial Dragon


  * You very loudly and without any hesitance whatsoever make a face and say “ew- full offense intended but screw that”


  * Then you just run for it


  * Everyone is flabbergasted


  * How did you have the guts to do that?


  * Ace is the first to laugh and feel his anger soothe by your response- He could just leave but of course, he needs to take care of the Celestial Dragon who will put a bounty on you after that and give a message to the world that the Whitebeard Pirates are not to be messed around with and no one messes with his significant other



**Sabo-**

  * Sabo hates the thought of you going on missions by yourself so he tends to follow his gut feeling which would lead to this scenario-


  * Only you would have the luck of running into a Celestial Dragon and having them “fall” for you


  * Sabo finds that a bit irritating, but he is also immensely proud since you are his significant other and he is pretty much like “Yeah- I don’t blame you for liking them. They are pretty great.”


  * Much like Ace, Sabo will instantly be unable to think, shrouded with anger and the need to abolish the Celestial Dragon then and there


  * However, his situation will depend on if you and he are undercover


  * If you are, he will have to hold off for the sake of not blowing the mission and your reaction is ew and running, he has to follow you to help you avoid the guards the Celestial Dragon sends your way


  * If you aren’t- Then he will not care, he will go out of the way to make sure the Celestial Dragon knows who he is and not to mess with his partner


  * It is only after he completely abolished the Celestial Dragon that he realizes that you said ew and ran off- He will smile at this and tease you about it later finding your reaction very fitting



**Luffy-**

  * He really does not possess the jealous trait (unless food is involved lol)


  * So when he sees the Celestial Dragon point at you and demand you marry him then and there he will just tilt his head like a lost puppy and go “(Name) you know them?”


  * LFKDJALFKSA ALL JOKES ASIDE, after he realizes that you do not know him and your immediate reaction was saying “ew” and running away the boy will start howling with laughter at the embarrassment/anger the Celestial Dragon feels (and worsens as Luffy laughs)


  * After the good laughing moment- If the Celestial Dragon says anything about harming you Luffy will flip the switch and get serious


  * He then does that amazing, you know, the crazy-eyed look that tells his opponents that they done for before saying “Sorry- Can’t have them that’s my partner”


  * It all takes but a few seconds to knock the Celestial Dragon out- It is not the first time he had to deal with these monsters


  * He does not care about hearing what other people say so it is witnesses that spread the word of what happened


  * Once Luffy finds you again he will just smile at you before suggesting to go eat or something


  * Another day another chance for food in his eyes




End file.
